Because of you
by Ai MacLean
Summary: Sequal to Heavens Heart. SOng fic. what happend to hiei? What did Kurama's letter say? FIND OUT HERE! could be stand alone... i guess


"Because Of You" 

Disclaimer : I don't own anything...really... except the plot...I think...maybe

Hiei's POV

I run as fast as I can. far away from this place that reminds me of him. away from the nengenki. when I finaly reach the mekai I keep running. while running I run into Yomi. literaly.

"well hello hiei. did you enjoy your last visit to kurama?" he seems to be hiding something. then it hits me...

"you knew.. didn't you!" I scream at him. he just chuckles.

"who do you think told him about you. and your 'children'."

my children.. wait... ' to hiei: I wish you happiness with your children and you to live a long and happy life. please do what I couldn't ' my children...

"you bastard! you made him think... that me and mukuro were together! you sick twisted son of a..."

"tsk. tsk. tsk. no need to bring my parantage in to this. yes I told him that. but you provided the emotion behind the act. I only fed him a incomplete truth." with that Yomi disapered.

it's my fault isn't it... but... my children.. they were... OUR children... mukuro had a invention that could help me and him have children... I ... It's my fault... this trip to see him was to bring him to see them.. a surprise...I...

Yusuke's POV

I wake up to find a letter awaiting me on my desk... funny I don't remeber leaving anything there... or my door unlocked...

I open the letter and notice it's kurama's neat handwriting. as I scan the page my eye's widen. I quickly get some clothes on (I'm not leaving in my boxers) and run as fast as I can to his house. his mother died a few years ago.. that was the last time I saw him, was at her funeral. so now he lives alone.

I reach his house in time to see the police bringing out a black bag... a body bag...

"what happened?" I ask the nearest officer.

"It ssems that he committed suicide. are you a freind?"

"yes."

"I'm sorry for your loss. Do you know of any family?"

"no. he lived alone."

"then you'll have to come and sort this out. this way.."

I follow the officer thinking about the note he left. anger fills me at who's fault it is...

' Dear yusuke,

I'm sorry I cannot deleiver this in person but I cannot take this lie anymore. I loved the wrong person and was happy for a time... but not anymore. I am a coward and therefore taking a cowards way out. I understand that you may think less of me now but I can't live without him.

I'm sorry.

To hiei: I wish you happiness with your children and you to live a long and happy life. please do what I couldn't.. and take this song as my last gift to you.

_**I will not make the same mistakes that you did**_

_**I will not let myself**_

_**Cause my heart so much misery**_

_**I will not break the way you did,**_

_**You fell so hard**_

_**I've learned the hard way**_

_**To never let it get that far**_

_**Because of you**_

_**I never stray too far from the sidewalk**_

_**Because of you**_

_**I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt**_

_**Because of you**_

_**I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me**_

_**Because of you**_

_**I am afraid**_

_**I lose my way**_

_**And it's not too long before you point it out**_

_**I cannot cry**_

_**Because I know that's weakness in your eyes**_

_**I'm forced to fake**_

_**A smile, a laugh everyday of my life**_

_**My heart can't possibly break**_

_**When it wasn't even whole to start with**_

_**Because of you**_

_**I never stray too far from the sidewalk**_

_**Because of you**_

_**I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt**_

_**Because of you**_

_**I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me**_

_**Because of you**_

_**I am afraid**_

_**I watched you die**_

_**I heard you cry every night in your sleep**_

_**I was so young**_

_**You should have known better than to lean on me**_

_**You never thought of anyone else**_

_**You just saw your pain**_

_**And now I cry in the middle of the night**_

_**For the same damn thing**_

_**Because of you**_

_**I never stray too far from the sidewalk**_

_**Because of you**_

_**I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt**_

_**Because of you**_

_**I try my hardest just to forget everything**_

_**Because of you**_

_**I don't know how to let anyone else in**_

_**Because of you**_

_**I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty**_

_**Because of you**_

_**I am afraid**_

_**Because of you**_

_**Because of you**_

I'm sorry for all the pain I caused you and the stains upon your lives I have made. please forgive me.

- Kurama '

5 days later

Hiei's POV

today was Kurama's Funeral. I went and hid in the shadows. everyone went up and said some nice things about him. a lot of crying was done. I couldn't cry though. his final song to me is in my head. taunting me. the comfort of death is enticing. I wish to join my love forever.

Forever in death.

Yusuke's POV

I sensed him at the funeral. I followed him so I could confront him with the fact that it's HIS fault Kurama died. he stoped at a hidden spring that him and kurama used to sit and talk.. I know that because me and kurama did it to. Kurama and I used to talk a lot. I walk up to see hiei gazing intently at his sword... more so at the blade.

"you know it's my fault he died. I wasn't smart enough to save him. wasn't fast enough. we were going to be so happy you know?" He looked up at me and I could see such sadness in his eyes. My anger slowly disapeared as I relized he still loved kurama.

"hiei..."

"don't... I know that you blame me too. and your anger is correct. and now I will right my wrong." he raised his sword. and I ran to stop him...

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

I got there in the nick of time. he looked at me confused.

"why?"

"he wouldn't want this. he wants you to live. to take care of your children and be happy. not to die and leave them alone. not to leave your sister alone."

" please... onisan.. don't."

we turn as yukina walks up. Hiei's eyes widen at her.

"yukina... you knew?"

"hai... I've known since the dark tournament. I just wanted you to tell me. please don't leave me."

"see Hiei we care about you... don't do this."

"... fine..." with that Hiei disapeared.

000000000000000000000000000000

it's been 7 years since then... we see little of him. it seems that kurama decided to come back as Yoko and now they're busy taking care of their kids. aparently they have quite a few. Yukina see's them more then I do... about 4 times a week. hiei seems much happier and no one mentions what happend that week. no one feels the need to talk about it now that Kurama is back. we think about though. well I do anyway.

love is an everlasting thing. weather good or bad... I'll never know.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

well? what do you think? Not what I planned but... va bene (oh well)

Onisan - brother

hai - yes

yes the space above was ment to be there. SUSPENCE! MUWHAHAHAHAHAHA! ehem.. anyways... happy ending... didn't mean for THAT to happen... aheh... also not planned the whole yukina hiei brother sister thing but... oops... well fit kinda... made him want to stay. i guess.

enough rambling...

PLEASE REVEIW! (it feeds my muse... and he's been starved for a while now... oopsie aheh


End file.
